You Will Be Found
"You Will be Found" is the eighth song in the Dear Evan Hansen ''official soundtrack and the eighth and final song in Act One of the musical. Lyrics Evan Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one would hear?'' Well, let that lonely feeling wash away Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay 'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand You can reach, reach out your hand And oh, someone will coming running And I know, they'll take you home Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you And when you're broken on the ground You will be found So let the sun come streaming in 'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again Lift your head and look around You will be found You will be found You will be found You will be found! You will be found "Have you seen this? Someone put a video of your speech online." "My speech?" "Well, how many does it have now?" "I don't understand, what happened?" "You did!" Alana There’s a place where we don’t have to feel unknown "Oh my god." "Everybody needs to see this." Alana'' And every time that you call out You’re a little less alone'' "I can't stop watching this video." "Seventeen years old." Jared If you only say the word "Take five minutes." "This will make your day." and Alana From across the silence Your voice is heard Company Even when the dark comes crashing through When you need a friend to carry you When you’re broken on the ground You will be found So let the sun come streaming in 'Cause you’ll reach up and you’ll rise again If you only look around You will be found (You will be found) You will be found (You will be found) You will be found Out of the shadows The morning is breaking And all is new, all is new It's filling up the empty And suddenly I see that All is new, all is new You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone You are not alone (You are not alone) You are not alone (You are not alone) You are not You are not alone (You are not alone) Zoe Even when the dark comes crashin' through When you need someone to carry you When you’re broken on the ground Company You will be found! Evan You will be found * In the musical, there is dialogue instead of this last lyric. Zoe "Everything you said in your speech. Everything you've done. You don't know how much... What you've given... All of us. My family. Me." Evan "No... I... This is..." Zoe "You've given me my brother back." PLACE IN THE SHOW At this point, Evan is trying (and failing) to deliver his speech to his class. After he drops his notecards, he remembers something - the tie Cynthia gave to him. He begins to start over with a brand-new speech, and it is taken greatly by the online community (the Virtual Voices). RECEPTION The song is the musical's main anthem, starting the hashtag #youwillbefound and making it a viral hit. The song has inspired many people, outside of the ones who are into the musical. It is also a popular graduation song. Category:Songs |}